


Амбиции

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27934973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Хайди смотрела на довольные лица Вольтури, отвечая на сияющую улыбку Аро своей собственной.
Relationships: Heidi/Felix (Twilight), Leah Clearwater/Sam Uley





	1. Голые амбиции

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ambition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15798033) by [icecreamprincss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecreamprincss/pseuds/icecreamprincss). 



Хайди смотрела на довольные лица Вольтури, отвечая на сияющую улыбку Аро своей собственной. Сегодняшняя добыча оказалась хорошей.

Феликс, встретив её в холле, схватил за руку и страстно прошептал:

— Я скучал по тебе.

— В самом деле? — она приподняла бровь. — А я слышала, что всё это время ты бесстыдно флиртовал с той коровой в приёмной.

Феликс рассмеялся.

— Она всего лишь развлечение. Давненько я не сталкивался с голыми человеческими амбициями.

Хайди ухмыльнулась в ответ.

— Кстати, о голом…


	2. Чтобы это никогда не заканчивалось

Со стороны океана дул прохладный ветер, но прежде чем Леа успела продрогнуть, Сэм обнял её и крепче прижал к себе. Она улыбнулась, уткнувшись ему в грудь, и посмотрела вверх. Вскоре их губы встретились, шепча «я люблю тебя» между поцелуями.

Немного отстранившись, Сэм улыбнулся.

— Я хочу, чтобы это никогда не заканчивалось.

— Никогда? Значит, больше от жизни нам ничего не надо? И мы так и просидим на пляже, пока не умрём от холода? — поддразнила его Леа.

Сэм расстроенно простонал, а затем вновь поцеловал возлюбленную.

— Ты — всё, что мне нужно для жизни.


End file.
